


Marriage

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Marriage

Clint stopped believing in marriages,   
When he was young.   
His parents was a bad one.  
Too much abuse.   
And too much unhappiness.   
He got married spontaneously.   
It was a heat of the moment decision.   
He knew it wouldn't last.  
That Bobbi would leave him.  
It wasn't a surprised.


End file.
